The present invention relates to a control assembly for a hydraulic circuit of a vehicle having an engine compartment and a passenger compartment which are separated by an apron, the assembly comprising:
a vacuum booster having one axis and including:
an actuating rod projecting into the passenger compartment, PA1 a shell which is intended to be fastened by its periphery to the apron in the engine compartment and to which a master cylinder is fastened, and PA1 a cover closing the shell and bearing circumferentially on the apron in the engine compartment, PA1 a pedal unit for actuating the booster, including at least one pedal mounted on a lever, the pivot of which is retained by a bearing piece fixed to the cover.
Similar assemblies are known, for example, from the documents FR-A-2,216,154 and EP-A-0,104,105. In these examples, an intermediate fastening plate is provided between the pedal unit and the booster. In fact, the forces generated during a breaking operation both at the fastening points of the booster to the plate and at the fastening point of the bearing piece of the pedal pivot are very high, and it is necessary to reinforce the apron of the vehicle correspondingly by means of this plate.
U.S. Pat. No. A-4,469,008 also makes known a booster for a motor cycle, having a bearing piece fixed to the cover. It also possesses a reaction piece absorbing the forces, with the result that a fastening apron is not necessary. However, the two pieces tend to exert torsion on the booster.